User blog:NightFalcon9004/Lately
I don't feel like I have been myself, and there have been reasons that may have caused me to have a change in my behavior. I would appreciate it if people could take the time to read all of this. First, I want to say that I don't like making these types of blogs. I feel it's not necessary for me to post something like this when I can discuss it in chat. However, I don't want to discuss it in chat because what has been happening recently makes me want to stay out of it. I doubt I should go on so regularly, but if I do sometimes go on, chances are I won't say much. At times, there's enough drama going on chat to make a soap opera out of it, and here's what I mean: for the past several months, many socks have come on causing a change or impact on the wiki, and then they turn out to be someone different. It has been a routine for a while, but sometimes we don't handle it too well like we normally can. I know I was a user who made another account, but I didn't use it for the intention of vandalizing anything or making my original account have someone backing it up all the time. I just wanted to be someone else who didn't have to face the same problems I got being myself. Well, now I'm having more problems. The amount of schoolwork I receive has been increasing, which of course, means I can't be on as often. I still try contributing here when I can, but it bothers me when people would tell me I shouldn't be promoted to anything again. I don't state that I want power. When someone says I have a good chance of being promoted for something, I don't say that I agree with them or pester others to think like that too. If anything, I want stuff like that to cease. Saying I should be promoted again will just get that person's hopes up as well as mine, and saying I shouldn't be promoted would just discourage me to try helping the wiki as often as I should be. Just leave those decisions to the higher staff (which in this case is just Loygan and Coupe). The users can influence who should be an authorized user, but it depends on how an experienced user sees them. Plus, I don't think that doing things in the past that have caused trouble means I can't change and shouldn't be given a user status at all. I just dislike that people talk about me as if I'm terrible with power, even though I haven't had it for 8 months because of Ximena saying majority of staff thinks I don't handle it well (in which some words were put into other people's mouths). The only thing I ask is to stop talking about it like it's fact when it's only opinion, and I also would prefer to be left out of being mocked, joke or not. It just gets on my nerves too. Another thing that has bothered me is that for the past several days, I haven't been feeling well physically, and while that is really irrelevant, I think it makes me do things without thinking well. It's also been messing with my sleeping and eating schedule, but I'm not sick enough to stay out of school or anything, but my throat has been sore and I'm coughing like Walter White, so I have been rushing on things too quickly when it comes to decisions. I also want to say that although I wanted to wiki marry Nikki today, I feel too upset to do it, so I may do it tomorrow. For some time, what upset me was how the wiki can behave in some situations. There has been overreaction to little things, mainly arguments. Usually, I think that something that happened could have been dealt with more formally. For example, I saw a new user saying we have terrible leaders because of our "lack of evidence" on a sock. This person just joined on one day and he already made a negative assumption on us, which is immature, but the response wasn't any better. Rather than attack them back, which is what they'd want to show that his rude remark was right, we could just give them warnings not to say something like that and block them if they continue it to a point where he harasses others. Basically, we need to be more responsible as a wiki so that there's no bad thoughts about us. But the biggest problem to me isn't even a threat to me. It's a threat to the wiki. There has been a troll on a separate wiki that I've been helping edit, but he's been coming on and harassing others, as well as vandalizing it. No matter how many blocks he'll get, he's gonna keep returning. Tonight, he told me he knew I was an admin somewhere else. That means he looked up my username and found this place. I just hope he doesn't use this place as another site he can vandalize. If he comes on, he should be blocked immediately, but he may return with other accounts. I'm not saying it will happen, but I think it could since he knows about the wiki. So far, only Nikki has talked to him before. He is the worst person you can try talking to, and he'll get on everyone's bad side; there would be no point in trying to reason with him. On the chance that he joins and bothers others, just ignore him so an admin or VSTF can take care of him. I'd like to state that these are only my thoughts of what has happened lately. Don't take what I said offensively. That's about it. B̥̘̳̙̋͋͐ě̷͙͉̖̜w̐̒͆̓͐͢a̻̻rͤ͗̈́ͩͭͦ̒ĕ̺̪̖͕̳͐̀̂̋͟ ̄͆͌̂̊̓t͂ͩ̈́h̷͙͈̣̰̭̯ͅe͚̳̹̅ ̞͖̈́͋ͤo̵̰̞͙̅͋ͩn͈̖̥̘̩ͧ͂̍̈́e̠͓̼̘̱̗̲̓͢ ͚̺̗̾ͫ̄̓̂ͪ̽ỵ̢͙͍͂͋͋̾̈́̌ó̻̣̬̺̒ͮ̌̾̚u͖̰̝̟̓ͯ͊̌̂̾ ̑҉̙̺c͇̣̫͚̹ͤ̇̉ả̸̜͒͋̇̓l̵͖͍͚̭̥̼̎͒̒́̑̌ͩl̷͈̫̲̯ͤͯͫ ̣̤̯͗͊͂͒͞à̿̒̊̈ ͎̤̭͚"̰̬͙̖̞̠̥ͥ̋ͮ̄̍̑H̿͑ͬ̋̚é̝̘̃͐r̝͙̠͕̬̥̐ͨͪͬ̔̅͑o̵̱̗͉̥͙̗"̙̼̗͙͓ͧ. 02:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts